The need for resiliently mounted sign posts is particularly apparent in those instances in which roadway signs are carried by posts, especially when they are placed in close proximity to vehicular traffic. Such posts are vulnerable to severe damage from impact with moving vehicles if they are of a conventional rigid structure. Not only is there considerable expense involved in the replacement of such posts, but the signs carried by the posts are frequently out of commission for long periods of time, thereby depriving travelers of the important information conveyed by the signs. This is particularly important in the case of intersection stop signs, for example, where the absence of instructional information presents a positive danger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,720 shows a resilient mounting for sign posts which is adaptable for metal posts but is not easily adapted to wooden posts, which are far more common.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,324 shows a flexible sign post which requires the ends of the post to be flat and have a countersunk opening therein, a procedure which is difficult to do in the field.
Consequently, there is a need for a road sign attachment and repair apparatus for resiliently mounting posts which will solve the aforementioned problems.